The Heavenly Place In My Heart.
by Nettea
Summary: Vegeta is In a Drunken rage. How will Bulma deal with the help of a special Friend.


The Heavenly Place In my heart.  
  
  
  
The night falls down  
  
I wait for you  
  
And you come around  
  
And the world's alive  
  
With the sound of kids  
  
On the street outside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta NO!!!" Bulma screamed as his harsh hand hit her face. This wasn't the first time he had hit her in a drunken rage. After awhile  
  
He would calm down and then a couple of hours later he would come back  
  
And beat her again. Bulma couldn't take much more of this…after the second time he would come back it wasn't till hour later that she would see him. Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed Gokus Number.  
  
"Hello Son residence!" goku said in the happy tone like he always had.  
  
After awhile no-one answered then he heard sobbing.  
  
"Hello???? Bulma is that you?"  
  
"Yes goku it's me. Vegeta has gotten angry again and I can't take it anymore." She said between sobs.  
  
"Alright I'll be there as fast as I can bulma it's going to be alright."  
  
Goku said reassuring her.  
  
Goku hung up before even saying goodbye. Bulma took no offense to this  
  
She just wanted him to hurry. It was starting to get dark as bulma  
  
Sat in her room and waited for goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you walk into the room  
  
You pull me close and we start to move  
  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku arrived only a few minutes later to see a very broken bulma cradling herself on her bed. "Bulma ……… It's going to be ok I'm here now" Goku said. He looked at her eyes the one place that he use to find happiness now he found sorrow and pain…….but her eyes were like blue fire to the furnace of his soul. "Goku Will you just hold me I need you so much right now?" Goku wrapped his arms around her broken little body. "Bulma I want to take you some place safe for tonight ok?" Goku asked he knew she was scared and she wanted him to hold her forever."Ok………" he heard her faint whisper carry away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
They say in heaven love comes first  
  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Oh god Vegeta why do you do this to such a woman* goku thought. He looked down to see the angel in his arms that had fallen asleep. "You so wonderful…… I can't imagine why he would do this to you… I love you bulma with my heart and soul." He whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. For Hours he watched her sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I feel alone  
  
I reach for you  
  
And you bring me home  
  
When I'm lost at sea  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And it carries me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma awoke to a dark cave it seemed like she had been there before. "Goku????!!" she screamed. "Yah Bulma I'm over Here just follow my voice!!!!" She walked through the narrow path ways and made her way to goku. " I'd like to thank you for being a friend and ………………………..well being my little bit of heaven on earth." Goku said as she walked in. "Oh Goku You're my angel ………… my Guardian Angel!!!!! I love you! I've always Loved you…………………………… I'm not scared anymore."  
  
Goku held her close more closer than before He held her cupped her chin with his hand and Kissed her softly ………  
  
In this world we're just beginning  
  
To understand the miracle of living  
  
Baby I was afraid before  
  
But I'm not afraid anymore  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
They say in heaven love comes first  
  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
  
  
Song: Heaven is a place on earth.  
  
Artist: Belinda Carsile 


End file.
